hexhaxtronfandomcom-20200213-history
Commands
You should get a list of all the commands available in your system and know what they do one by one. Commands [ a2p accessdb addftinfo addgnupghome addpart afmtodit agetty anacron applygnupgdefaults apropos -> whatis arpd arping attr autopoint awk -> gawk bacman badblocks base64 basename bash bashbug bin -> usr/bin blkdeactivate blkdiscard blkid blockdev bootctl bootlogd bridge bsdcpio bsdtar bunzip2 -> bzip2 bzcat -> bzip2 bzdiff bzgrep bzip2 bzip2recover bzmore c_rehash cal capsh captoinfo -> tic cat catchsegv catman cfdisk chacl chage chattr chcon chcpu checkupdates chem chfn chgpasswd chgrp chmod chown chpasswd chroot chrt chsh chvt cksum cleanupdelta clear clockdiff cmp col colcrt colrm column comm compile_et convert-mans core_perl cp cracklib-check cracklib-format cracklib-packer cracklib-unpacker create-cracklib-dict crond crontab cryptsetup cryptsetup-reencrypt csplit ctrlaltdel ctstat -> lnstat curl curl-config cut cytune date db_archive db_checkpoint db_deadlock db_dump db_hotbackup db_load db_log_verify db_printlog db_recover db_replicate db_stat db_tuner db_upgrade db_verify dbus-cleanup-sockets dbus-daemon dbus-launch dbus-monitor dbus-send dbus-uuidgen dd deallocvt debugfs debugfs.reiserfs -> debugreiserfs debugreiserfs delpart depmod -> kmod df dhcpcd dialog dialog-config diff diff3 dir dircolors dirmngr dirmngr-client dirname dlist_test dmesg dmeventd dmsetup dnsdomainname du dumpe2fs dumpkeys dumpsexp e2freefrag e2fsck e2image e2label e2undo e4defrag echo edit -> ex egrep eject env envsubst eqn eqn2graph ex expand expiry expr extlinux factor faillog fallocate false fdformat fdisk fgconsole fgrep file filefrag find findfs findmnt flock fmt fold free fsadm fsck fsck.cramfs fsck.ext2 fsck.ext3 fsck.ext4 fsck.ext4dev fsck.jfs fsck.minix fsck.reiserfs -> reiserfsck fsck.xfs fsfreeze fstab-decode fstrim ftp ftpd fuser gawk gawk-4.1.0 gdbus gdbus-codegen gdiffmk gencat genl genl-ctrl-list geqn -> eqn get_device get_driver get_module getcap getconf getent getfacl getfattr gethostip getkeycodes getopt getpcaps gettext gettext.sh gettextize gio-querymodules glib-compile-resources glib-compile-schemas glib-genmarshal glib-gettextize glib-mkenums gobject-query gpasswd gpg -> gpg2 gpg-agent gpg-connect-agent gpg-error gpg-error-config gpg2 gpgconf gpgkey2ssh gpgme-config gpgparsemail gpgsm gpgsm-gencert.sh gpgtar gpgv -> gpgv2 gpgv2 grap2graph grep gresource grn grodvi groff groffer grog grolbp grolj4 gropdf grops grotty groupadd groupdel groupmems groupmod groups grpck grpconv grpunconv grub-bios-setup grub-editenv grub-fstest grub-glue-efi grub-install grub-kbdcomp grub-menulst2cfg grub-mkconfig grub-mkfont grub-mkimage grub-mklayout grub-mknetdir grub-mkpasswd-pbkdf2 grub-mkrelpath grub-mkrescue grub-mkstandalone grub-mount grub-ntldr-img grub-ofpathname grub-probe grub-reboot grub-render-label grub-script-check grub-set-default grub-sparc64-setup gsettings gtbl -> tbl gtester gtester-report gunzip gxditview gzexe gzip halt -> systemctl head hexdump hmac256 hostid hostname hostnamectl hpftodit hwclock i386 -> setarch iconv iconvconfig id ifcfg ifstat igawk in -> usr/bin indxbib info infocmp infokey infotocap -> tic init -> ../lib/systemd/systemd insmod -> kmod install install-info ionice ip ip6tables -> xtables-multi ip6tables-restore -> xtables-multi ip6tables-save -> xtables-multi ipcmk ipcrm ipcs iptables -> xtables-multi iptables-restore -> xtables-multi iptables-save -> xtables-multi iptables-xml -> /usr/bin/xtables-multi isohybrid isohybrid.pl isosize jfs_debugfs jfs_fsck jfs_fscklog jfs_logdump jfs_mkfs jfs_tune join journalctl kbd_mode kbdinfo kbdrate kbxutil kernel-install keytab-lilo kill killall killall5 kmod ksba-config last lastb -> last lastlog ldattach ldconfig ldd lddlibc4 less lessecho lesskey lexgrog libassuan-config libgcrypt-config link linux32 -> setarch linux64 -> setarch lkbib ln lnstat loadkeys loadunimap locale locale-gen localectl localedef logger login loginctl logname logrotate logsave look lookbib losetup ls lsattr lsblk lscpu lsinitcpio lslocks lsmod -> kmod lspci lspcmcia -> pccardctl lss16toppm lsusb lsusb.py lvchange -> lvm lvconvert -> lvm lvcreate -> lvm lvdisplay -> lvm lvextend -> lvm lvm lvmchange -> lvm lvmconf lvmdiskscan -> lvm lvmdump lvmetad lvmsadc -> lvm lvmsar -> lvm lvreduce -> lvm lvremove -> lvm lvrename -> lvm lvresize -> lvm lvs -> lvm lvscan -> lvm lzcat -> xz lzcmp -> xzdiff lzdiff -> xzdiff lzegrep -> xzgrep lzfgrep -> xzgrep lzgrep -> xzgrep lzless -> xzless lzma -> xz lzmadec lzmainfo lzmore -> xzmore machinectl mail mailx -> mail makedb makeinfo -> texi2any makepkg man mandb manpath mapscrn mcookie md5pass md5sum mdadm mdassemble mdmon memdiskfind mesg mk_cmds mkdir mkdiskimage mke2fs mkfifo mkfs mkfs.bfs mkfs.cramfs mkfs.ext2 mkfs.ext3 mkfs.ext4 mkfs.ext4dev mkfs.jfs mkfs.minix mkfs.reiserfs -> mkreiserfs mkfs.xfs mkhomedir_helper mkinitcpio mklost+found mknod mkreiserfs mkswap mktemp mmroff modinfo -> kmod modprobe -> kmod more mount mountpoint msgattrib msgcat msgcmp msgcomm msgconv msgen msgexec msgfilter msgfmt msggrep msginit msgmerge msgunfmt msguniq mtrace mv namei nano ncursesw5-config neqn netctl netctl-auto newgrp newusers ngettext nice nl nl-class-add nl-class-delete nl-class-list nl-classid-lookup nl-cls-add nl-cls-delete nl-cls-list nl-link-list nl-pktloc-lookup nl-qdisc-add nl-qdisc-delete nl-qdisc-list nohup nologin nproc nroff nscd nsenter nstat numfmt od oldfind openssl openvt paccache pacdiff paclist paclog-pkglist pacman pacman-db-upgrade pacman-key pacman-optimize pacscripts pacsearch pacsort pacsysclean pactree pam_tally pam_tally2 pam_timestamp_check partx passwd paste pathchk pccardctl pcprofiledump pcre-config pcregrep pcretest pdfmom pdfroff pdftexi2dvi peekfd perl pfbtops pg pgrep pic pic2graph pidof -> killall5 pinentry -> pinentry-gtk-2 pinentry-curses pinentry-gtk-2 pinentry-qt4 ping ping6 pinky pivot_root pkgdelta pkill pldd pluginviewer pmap pod2texi post-grohtml poweroff -> systemctl ppmtolss16 pr pre-grohtml preconv printenv printf prlimit prtstat ps psfaddtable -> psfxtable psfgettable -> psfxtable psfstriptable -> psfxtable psfxtable pstree pstree.x11 -> pstree pth-config ptx pvchange -> lvm pvck -> lvm pvcreate -> lvm pvdisplay -> lvm pvmove -> lvm pvremove -> lvm pvresize -> lvm pvs -> lvm pvscan -> lvm pwck pwconv pwd pwdx pwunconv pxelinux-options rankmirrors rarpd raw rcp rdisc readlink readprofile realpath reboot -> systemctl recode-sr-latin refer reiserfsck reiserfstune rename renice repo-add repo-elephant repo-remove -> repo-add reset -> tset resize2fs resize_reiserfs resizecons resizepart resolvconf rev rlogin rlogind rm rmdir rmmod -> kmod rnano -> nano roff2dvi roff2html roff2pdf roff2ps roff2text roff2x routef routel rpcgen rsh rshd rtacct rtcwake rtmon rtpr rtstat -> lnstat run-parts runcon runlevel -> systemctl runuser sasldblistusers2 saslpasswd2 script scriptreplay sdiff sed seq setarch setcap setfacl setfattr setfont setkeycodes setleds setmetamode setpci setsid setterm setvtrgb sfdisk sg sh -> bash sha1pass sha1sum sha224sum sha256sum sha384sum sha512sum showconsolefont showkey shred shuf shutdown -> systemctl slabtop sleep sln soelim sort sotruss split sprof ss stat stdbuf stty su sulogin sum swaplabel swapoff swapon switch_root symcryptrun sync sysctl syslinux syslinux-install_update syslinux2ansi systemctl systemd-analyze systemd-ask-password systemd-cat systemd-cgls systemd-cgtop systemd-coredumpctl systemd-delta systemd-detect-virt systemd-inhibit systemd-machine-id-setup systemd-notify systemd-nspawn systemd-run systemd-stdio-bridge systemd-tmpfiles systemd-tty-ask-password-agent systool tabs tac tail tailf talk talkd tar taskset tbl tc tee telinit -> systemctl telnet telnetd test testdb testgdbm testpkg texi2any texi2dvi texi2pdf texindex tfmtodit tftpd tic timedatectl timeout tload toe top total 0 total 52608 touch tput tr tracepath tracepath6 troff true truncate tset tsort tty tune2fs tunefs.reiserfs -> reiserfstune tzselect udevadm ul umount uname uncompress unexpand unicode_start unicode_stop uniq unix_chkpwd unix_update unlink unlzma -> xz unshare unxz -> xz update-ca-certificates update-pciids updpkgsums uptime usb-devices usbhid-dump useradd userdel usermod users utmpdump uuidd uuidgen vdir vedit -> ex vercmp veritysetup vgcfgbackup -> lvm vgcfgrestore -> lvm vgchange -> lvm vgck -> lvm vgconvert -> lvm vgcreate -> lvm vgdisplay -> lvm vgexport -> lvm vgextend -> lvm vgimport -> lvm vgimportclone vgmerge -> lvm vgmknodes -> lvm vgreduce -> lvm vgremove -> lvm vgrename -> lvm vgs -> lvm vgscan -> lvm vgsplit -> lvm vi -> ex view -> ex vigr -> vipw vipw vlock vmstat w wall watch watchgnupg wc wdctl whatis whereis which who whoami wifi-menu wipefs wpa_cli wpa_passphrase wpa_supplicant write xargs xfs_admin xfs_bmap xfs_check xfs_copy xfs_db xfs_estimate xfs_freeze xfs_fsr xfs_growfs xfs_info xfs_io xfs_logprint xfs_mdrestore xfs_metadump xfs_mkfile xfs_ncheck xfs_quota xfs_repair xfs_rtcp xgettext xmlwf xtables-multi xtotroff xtrace xz xzcat -> xz xzcmp -> xzdiff xzdec xzdiff xzegrep -> xzgrep xzfgrep -> xzgrep xzgrep xzless xzmore yes zcat zcmp zdiff zdump zegrep zfgrep zforce zgrep zic zless zmore znew zsoelim -> soelim Section heading Write the second section of your page here.